


Invincible

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU: living together, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: chocolate chip cookies, lots of cuddles tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: "I hope I'm real," Tooru says quietly, and his hands clench over the soft fabric of Hajime's sweater. "Because if I'm real, then all of this - you, the two of us together - isn't just some story someone else thought up. Then I get to live this, and that's more than I could- you know. More than... than...""Don't say more than you deserve," Hajime says, and his smile softens. "If I could give you the world, I'd do it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> " _Iwaoi #9 for the way i said i love you please_ " - requested by anon on tumblr  
> [[#9](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com/post/151964005380/the-way-you-said-i-love-you): While baking chocolate chip cookies]
> 
> I know I've only just posted a holiday-themed fic - this might be the last one I post for 2016 though, so I figured I'd go back to what I do best - senseless and happy iwaoi fluff.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Hajime wakes with a familiar weight on his chest, and he instinctively curls in around it. His fingers catch on fabric and he holds on, relishing the warmth underneath. He's caught one of Tooru's legs between his own, and the setter's arms are wrapped tightly around his torso.

Waking up with Tooru all over him, with his own arms cradling him and Tooru's head tucked under his chin, is the most reassuring thing Hajime could imagine. It means they're both still here, and this still matters. He's still happy.

Tooru shifts slightly on top of him, muttering in his sleep, and Hajime squeezes him and presses a kiss to his hair. Tooru makes a soft, pleased sound and nuzzles at Hajime's neck.

"...wa-chan," he mumbles, and Hajime lets out a soft laugh.

"G'morning," he whispers, but Tooru shakes his head and burrows into Hajime's chest. Hajime feels nothing but fondness in that moment, and he drags his hand up to ruffle Tooru's hair.

Tooru whines, and Hajime laughs again.

"Too early for you...?" he asks, pulling him a little closer.

"Mmh." Tooru stifles a yawn and stretches his legs. "...time is it?"

Hajime doesn't even bother glancing over at their alarm clock.

"Does it matter? It's our day off, remember?"

Tooru buries his face in Hajime's chest with a small sound of ascent, and Hajime runs his fingers slowly over his back, tracing his spine.

"...got 'ny plans for us today?" he asks.

Tooru hums, but then he raises his head a little and shoots Hajime a smile from under his bangs. "I do, actually."

"Yeah? Wanna go somewhere?"

Tooru tilts his head to the side a little, considering, and Hajime falls in love all over again with the way he kneads his lower lip between his teeth as he thinks, and the softness in his eyes.

"Hm, maybe," he says finally. "But I wanna... bring something home tomorrow."

Hajime nods, remembering. "We probably should. Could go to the store and get something later."

But Tooru shakes his head. "No, no, I wanna _make_ something. ...was thinking we could... call mom and ask her for her cookie recipe, maybe."

Hajime feels his lips stretch into a smile. "You wanna bake cookies today?"

"Mmh." Tooru drops himself back down onto Hajime's chest and buries his face there.

"That's adorable," Hajime tells him, his fingers already fiddling with Tooru's hair again.

"...don't wanna?" Tooru asks, slightly muffled.

"Nah, it's fine. I just don't think I've baked anything in... years. We don't usually bake, love."

Tooru huffs a little, tightening his arms around Hajime's waist. "So? Can't be that hard." As if to prove his point, he untucks one arm from underneath both of them and reaches to the bed-side table for his phone. Then he flips over, sliding off Hajime's chest to lie beside him, Hajime's arm still around his shoulders.

Hajime watches him type in his passcode and find his mom's contact, pressing the call button as soon as he sees her name.

"Sure you're awake enough for this conversation?" he asks, adjusting his arm so Tooru can rest his head on it a little more comfortably. Tooru responds by sighing and turning his head towards him, his eyes falling closed.

It's quiet enough for Hajime to hear the line ringing on the other end, and then the muffled sound of Tooru's mother's voice.

"Tooru! How nice of you to call!"

"Hey mom," Tooru mumbles, before pulling the phone away from his ear and holding it up to Hajime's face. Hajime shoots him a look that goes unnoticed because Tooru's eyes are still closed, and he snuggles into Hajime's side as soon as he takes the phone from him.

"Hi, Aiko-san," Hajime says into the receiver. "I told him to wait until he's fully awake to call, but he didn't want to listen."

Aiko laughs, her voice light. "Oh, Hajime," she says, "it's lovely to talk to you, too! I do hope everything's alright? You're still coming to visit tomorrow, right?"

Hajime nods, belatedly realizing that she can't see him. Tooru snickers, and Hajime flicks his forehead as he says: "Yes, we are. We were just wondering - Tooru says you know a good recipe for cookies?"

"The chocolate chip ones," Tooru adds, loud enough so his mother can hear him.

"Oh, yes," she says, "I'm pretty sure I have that somewhere... you want to make some?"

"Mmh," Hajime says. "We'd like to give it a shot."

Aiko lets out another rippling laugh. "Don't let Tooru burn them again."

"That was one time," Tooru whines, and Hajime chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good to know my son is with someone responsible, Hajime-dear."

Tooru mutters something unintelligible, and Hajime flicks his forehead again for good measure.

"Ow- mom, he's being mean to me!"

Hajime can hear Aiko smile when she says: "I bet he has good reason to." And then: "I found the recipe - I can just send you a picture, if you want?"

"That'd be great," Hajime says. "Thank you so much!"

"Of course, of course! Anything for my boys. Just... make sure to save at least one for me to try, alright?"

Hajime smiles, absent-mindedly tracing Tooru's skin with his fingers. "Sure."

"Alright then - have fun, and I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Hajime says, and Tooru calls: "Bye, mom!"

Hajime hears her laugh one last time before he hangs up, tossing the phone down on Tooru's side of the bed.

"Alright," he says, turning over onto his side and throwing his other arm around his boyfriend again. "Ready to get up?"

Tooru shakes his head, pulling him closer until there's practically no space left between them. His fingers ghost up Hajime's back, and Hajime shivers a little.

"...guess fifteen more minutes won't hurt anyone," Hajime allows, and Tooru hums, pressing a kiss to his collar bone.

Hajime brings his lips to Tooru's forehead, fingers brushing through his hair again, and closes his eyes, allowing the warmth and contentment of Tooru's company to wash over him.

He wouldn't trade this for the world.

~~~

In the end, it takes them almost forty minutes to actually get out of bed. It's just way too comfortable under the sheets, with Tooru's fingers tracing patters onto his back and his warm breath ghosting over Hajime's skin - and when he finally pulls back, Tooru gives him his best theatrical pout.

"Don't go yet, Iwa-chan," he mumbles, trying to prevent him from getting up by hooking their legs together.

Hajime laughs lightly, carefully detaching himself and ruffling through Tooru's hair when he refuses to let go.

"C'mon. Cookies, remember? Let's do this."

"Nnnngh, five more minutes, please? You're warm."

"So're you," Hajime tells him, leaning over to kiss at his face. "But we gotta get started at some point."

He manages to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sit up, turning back to look at Tooru with a sigh and a soft smile on his lips.

"Aw. We can cuddle more later, Sleepykawa."

Tooru huffs, his face half-buried by the pillow he's pressing into now that Hajime's warmth is gone.

"...all afternoon, I promise," Hajime says. Tooru cracks open an eye.

"...you promise?"

"Mmh. As long as you want."

Tooru lifts his head, eyeing him suspiciously. "...how do I know you're not tricking me?"

Hajime shakes his head a little, but holds out his pinky in front of Tooru's face anyway. His eyes immediately light up, and he scrambles to sit up so he can link their fingers together.

"Iwa-chan, you promise to make cookies with me, and then cuddle with me for as long as I want to?"

Hajime squeezes his finger. "Yup. Today's your day."

They pull apart, Tooru sitting up fully and letting the blanket fall from his shoulders, ignoring the slight shiver that comes with being hit by the cool air in their room.

"...why though?"

Hajime shrugs. "Cause I feel like it. Do I need a reason?"

Tooru's lips stretch into an enormous grin, and Hajime realizes what he's going to do about half a second before he jumps up and throws himself into Hajime's arms, tackling him with an aggressive hug that knocks them both off the bed and onto the floor.

The fall knocks the breath out of Hajime, and he's left to stare up at Tooru, slightly dumbstruck.

"I love you, Iwa-chan," Tooru tells him, grinning. And then, in the next second, his weight is off Hajime's chest and he's bouncing on his heels. "Let's go bake some cookies!"

~~~

By a stroke of luck ("It's a _Christmas miracle,_ Iwa-chan!") they realize that they don't actually have to go shopping at all - they have everything the recipe calls for. It's slightly confusing, but Hajime knows better than to question why Tooru keeps a collection of chocolate chips in one of their drawers. He's learned long ago to just roll with whatever weird things his boyfriend comes up with.

What he hasn't quite gotten over, though, is that despite being a hazard while preparing food, Tooru is actually really good at both cooking and baking. Or, well - at least the results are always fantastic. Even so, Hajime is a lot less worried if he's supervising Tooru as he works, to protect him from potential self-induced bodily harm (or to prevent an accidental evacuation of the entire building).

He makes sure to take the necessary precautions, forcing an apron onto Tooru and making sure to take over all the steps that involve sharp objects. (Not many, as it turns out.)

Hajime feels the same safe, comfortable warmth that means _home_ as he watches Tooru scurry around their tiny kitchen, readying their supplies and somehow still managing to get flour _everywhere._ He's practically bouncing, brushing his hair out of his face with his sleeve and covering half of his face in flour in the process.

Hajime laughs, and Tooru turns to face him, a bemused smile on his face.

"What's so funny, Iwa-chan?"

"Just - you've got some flour-"

Tooru reaches up to where Hajime is indicating, but all he manages to do is make it worse. Hajime shakes his head, still laughing.

"Oh, come here. C'mon."

Tooru shuffles over obediently, and Hajime grabs him by the shoulders, tilting his head a little to assess the damage.

"...incredible," he says, but instead of helping him to clean up, he leans in and kisses Tooru's cheek, coming away with his lips coated white.

Tooru giggles, and it's the most adorable sound Hajime has ever heard. He smiles, wide and real, squeezing Tooru's arms.

"Well, come on and help me then," Tooru says, tugging himself free and lacing his dough-covered fingers with Hajime's to pull him over to the counter.

Hajime raises their joined hands.

"At this rate there won't be any dough left to bake."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Iwa-chan, we can just make more!"

Hajime can't seem to get over how _happy_ he sounds, carefree and excited. He can't remember the last time he's seen Tooru like this, and it's practically magical to watch. He's long past fighting the fondness he knows must be visible on his face - and honestly, why should he? They're together, they're healthy, and they're right where they want to be. There's literally nothing more Hajime could ask for.

"Hey," he says, squeezing Tooru's hand.

Tooru turns back to face him, features softening when he sees Hajime's expression. "Hm?"

Hajime laughs again. He can't help it. "I love you."

~~~

"...did you set the timer?"

Tooru hums, face half-buried in Hajime's chest. "Mmh. I said _don't worry,_ Iwa-chan, don't you trust me?"

"With my life? Yes. With my heart? Yes."

"So cheesy, Iwa-"

"With our kitchen? Not so much."

Tooru pulls back to give him an affronted look. "Rude!"

Hajime laughs, ducking in to peck at his lips. "Just checking, love. I'd hate to disappoint your mom, she really wanted to try your baking."

Tooru pouts. " _Our_ baking, you mean."

"Well, it's not like I did much?"

He gasps in mock-indignation. "Iwa-chan! I would never have thought of baking if I didn't have your moral support! I wouldn't even have managed to get the recipe! I'd have fallen asleep on the phone to my mom - just think, how _tragic_ that would have been!"

"Super tragic."

Tooru pokes his sides, causing Hajime to squirm. "This is _serious_! You'd think you don't know about the role you play in my life!"

Hajime smirks down at him. "Moral support...? Extra no. 56?"

Tooru shakes his head vigorously.

"Well, then - enlighten me?" Hajime pulls him closer, sinking deeper into the cushions of the couch in an attempt to get more comfortable, with his hands drawing circles on Tooru's lower back.

Tooru rests his chin on Hajime's chest as he looks up at him, head tilted in thought.

"Obviously you're the main love interest - the childhood sweetheart that I was anxious to keep forever... the one I'd always come back to... you're the force that makes me want to be better, my strength, my pillar, my _ace-_ "

Hajime shuts him up by kissing him, fiercely. Tooru jolts in surprise, but he quickly melts into Hajime's arms, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. When they break apart, his face his flushed, but he's beaming.

"I wasn't finished!"

Hajime just shakes his head incredulously. "In my movie, you're the breathtaking heroine that everybody is head over heels for - but she somehow only has eyes for me. She challenges me, makes sure I'm on the right track and that I always stay true to myself. She's... the best thing in my life."

Tooru buries his face in the crook of Hajime's neck, as if that would still hide the dark red color of his cheeks. He can practically feel the heat on his skin, even as he draws his arms up tightly around him.

"You're so _sappy,_ Iwa-chan-"

"Oh, _I'm_ sappy?"

"Sappy and adorable and _perfect,_ it's not _fair-_ "

"Oh, shut up, I don't have to take this from someone like you - are you even _real_?"

At this, Tooru actually pulls back, his eyes searching Hajime's face.

Hajime shrugs a little. "...sometimes I wonder if I made you up. But then... then you continue to surprise me again and again, and... I probably couldn't imagine someone like you."

"I hope I'm real," Tooru says quietly, and his hands clench over the soft fabric of Hajime's sweater. "Because if I'm real, then all of this - you, the two of us together - isn't just some story someone else thought up. Then I get to live this, and that's more than I could- you know. More than... than..."

"Don't say _more than you deserve_ ," Hajime says, and his smile softens. "If I could give you the world, I'd do it."

It is, apparently, possible for Tooru to blush even harder.

"See? Perfect. I want... I want this to never end."

Hajime runs a hand through Tooru's hair, bringing it down to cup his cheek. "As long as you want me, I'm here."

"Even if that's forever?"

"Especially then."

Tooru smiles, raw and honest - Hajime sees pain there, and fear, but above all, he sees hope. It's a promise, really.

"And hey," he says, fingers fiddling with a strand of Tooru's hair, "you know... even if we might never know what's real and what isn't... there's something you can hold on to."

Tooru reaches up to cover Hajime's hand with his own.

"And what's that?"

Hajime smiles, allowing the love that's overflowing in his veins to bleed out.

"What you feel," he says, lifting his other hand to poke at Tooru's chest, over his heart. "Even if everything else isn't... you know... certain? You know what you feel, right? So... trust that."

He hesitates, clearing his throat a little. "Trust... trust that, and... trust that I'm feeling it, too."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Feel free to skip these next few paragraphs, but I actually... have a few things to say here, if you don't mind me rambling a bit - because it's been a little over a year that I've created this profile!
> 
> I missed my actual "anniversary" (that was in... November?) but I figured this was a good a time as any to properly say thank you.
> 
> In the year that I've been on ao3, I've written a total of 160k words, received literally 399 comments, over 4k kudos and recently more than 50 (!?!!??!) user subscriptions. I'm blown away by the support I've gotten from everyone, especially in the Haikyuu fandom, and I am eternally grateful for meeting some truly amazing, awe-inspiring people.
> 
> If I sound like I'm saying goodbye - don't worry. I still have a lot of stories that I have yet to share, and I feel like with all of you here I've found people who actually care about my ideas and my writing. That's incredibly special to me, so you can definitely expect to see more fics from me in the future.
> 
> I guess all I'm really trying to say here (in typical "get to the point, French" fashion) is thank you.
> 
> Thank you for your support, your kudos, your kind words. Thank you for your reblogs and tags on tumblr (yes, I read them). Thank you for your bookmarks - I read those, too, if you add comments! - and just... for enjoying my work. It means a lot.
> 
> In case this really is my last fic of the year, I hope you all get to 2017 safely, and that it's less brutal than 2016 was.
> 
> You're all so amazing, and I hope you know that I love and appreciate every single one of you.


End file.
